


Long Forgotten

by TrainerHarmony



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerHarmony/pseuds/TrainerHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young boys from the past meet in the modern day world of 2015, but they have no memory of what had happened all those centuries ago. They feel they know each other, but they deny all the signs. There is no possible way they know each other, and yet... when they discover they have each others name written somewhere on their body, maybe it isn't so crazy... but it's still impossible, right? He can't be- he's-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this snippet on my old Instagram account and decided to make an actual story with this :) Hope you enjoy~

_Leo was enjoying himself in the world of books. He enjoyed his escape from the reality of the real world from time to time. While he was reading he hadn't noticed the Nightray boy, Elliot hovering over his shoulder... Or rather, he tried to ignore the noble like the many times he had when the boy came to Fianna's House. It was bothersome._

_Elliot leaned in a little bit. He himself was curious what the scraggy haired boy read about. The young noble had his own book in his hand that he was going to read beside Leo, but was now quite enchanted by the book Leo was reading._

_Leo closed the book and sighed._

_"Hey, I wasn't done with that page!" Elliot complained._

_"Could you please stop reading over my shoulder already?" Leo asked in exasperation. "It's annoying!"_

_There was a moment of silence._

_"I want you to be my valet." Elliot asked like the many times he asked before during his visits to the Fianna House._

_"Hell no." Leo replied without hesitation, turning away from Elliot so he could not read over his shoulder and returned to his book. This always happened, and this always made Elliot even more determined to have Leo as his valet._

_The Nightray boy pouted and decided to try again his next visit... and the visit after that, and the visit after that, and so on. He sat down beside Leo to read his book titled: Holy Knight._


	2. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has the time of his life (sarcasm)

Leo was reading a book titled "Holy Knight" in the school library with his friend, Oz Vessalius. He was also reading the same book, but is a few volumes behind from the one Leo is currently on.  
     "Mmaaah!" Oz yawned, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes, "that's enough reading for today."  
     "Tired already? You'll never catch up at this pace you're going at." Teased Leo.  
     "I stayed up pretty late last night working on a paper for English, mind you." Oz remarked, puffing his cheeks. He stood up holding the book under his arm and continued, "just you watch, Leo, I'll catch up to you!"  
     "Sure." Leo smiled.  
     As Oz was about to head out he stopped by the doorway remembering something.  
     "Oh! By the way, there's a concert playing tonight. You wanna come?"  
     "A crowded concert with blaring music and screaming fans all around you? I would love to, but no thanks." Leo rejected in a sarcastic tone.  
     "Awh, come on, it's not gonna be that crazy. It's a new debuting classical idol. He plays the piano so I thought seeing him tonight might help spark inspiration for you." Oz attempted to convince Leo.  
     "... If I say yes will you leave?" Leo sighed, setting his book down while holding his spot with his finger.  
     "You'll be missing out if you don't go~" He pressed.  
     "Okay, fine. When does it start?" Leo asked, giving up.  
     "It starts at Six O'clock PM so be ready to leave as soon as the school day ends."  
     "Alright, I'll be there." Leo responded and returned back to his book, ending their conversation.

 

     Later that evening Leo met up with Oz, Alice and Gilbert. Believe it or not the three are each others Soul Mate. Or rather, they're True Mates.  
     "Glad you could make it, Leo." Oz said with a big smile.  
     "Yeah, sure." Leo said. He looked uninterested.  
     "Book worm came after all!" Alice commented, her and Gilbert walking up to the two Lutwidge boys with drinks. Leo ignored the brunette's remark.  
     Lights dimmed down and fans cheered in unison as the crimson curtain's rose up. There on stage stood a male guitarist, violinist, a young pianist and a single female at the mic... This doesn't exactly look like a classical concert like Oz had said it would be.  
     "You lied to me." Leo grumbled to Oz, glowering at him behind his large round framed glasses. Oz replied with a smile. Leo wanted to leave. He didn't want to stay here. His attitude soon changed as the pianist begun playing to the song they were starting with. He somehow found himself pulled into a trance by the young boy on stage. Then followed by the next couple of songs, the back of Leo's hand burned for a few seconds, then tingled. It was too dark to see anything, so he ignored it. By the time the concert was over when he came back to his dorm, Leo passed out from being out so late.

 

     The following day Leo woke to find El       r y scarred onto the back of his hand. He looked at it in puzzlement.  
     "What the hell?"

* * *

 

It had been over a week since Leo found the scrambled name scarred onto the back of his hand. He looked up on the internet as soon as possible to find a way to cover it up and found a tutorial requiring make up. Perfect, he thought, and has been using it ever since.  
     If Oz were ever to find out Leo got a name he'd die. Luckily no one suspects a thing... Well, unfortunately Leo was in a rush today and he had to make due with wearing ace bandages.  
     He got to his music class hardly on time. He froze upon entering, his throat falling to his stomach.  
     "Everyone, please welcome Elliot Nightray." The professor introduced the tall platinum blonde boy - Elliot.  
     "Hello, nice to meet you all." Elliot greeted with a smile... His perfect, charming smile which caught the girls in the classroom sighing and- damn it! There's no time to be falling for some fake smile from this beautiful pianist- no, stop thinking like that, Leo told himself and took his seat.  
      _God, please don't tell me this is actually happening._  
     "There is an empty seat next to Leo you can take."  
     Leo glanced at the empty seat next to him.  
     _Shit._

 

The rest of the day continued as usual, but for some reason Elliot had been assigned seats next to Leo in almost every class. At break Leo met Oz in the library where he hopes he will be able to escape from seeing the handsome and charming idol.  
     "So I heard you're in the same class as Elliot Nightray from the Nightray's?" Oz brought up.  
     "I don't want to talk about him." Leo said in annoyance.  
     "Hm? Why?"  
     "Now just isn't the time."  
     "Mm... Okay." Oz said and the two read in silence, until-  
     "Is that Holy Knight!?" Elliot's voice rang into Leo's ear. He sounded excited. Leo had been startled, but he ignored the idol's question and stayed glued to his book.  
     Oz looked up to see Elliot hovering over Leo and was speechless.  
     _Uhg, please leave already._ Leo thought to himself.  
     "Oh, and I meant to ask this earlier, but what happened to your hand?" Elliot asked, brushing his hand against Leo's.  
     That same burning tingle feeling returned. Leo smacked Elliot's hand away.  
     "Huh? You got hurt, Leo?" Oz asked, snapping out of his fan boy trance.  
     "It's nothing serious, just a scratch."  
     "Meow." A kitten peeped. Oz noticed Elliot's cheeks burning red.  
     "Was- was that a cat?" The idol asked.  
     "Meow." It peeped again, closer. Elliot felt something small rubbing against his leg. He turned his attention away from Leo and picked up the small kitten, scratching its tiny head.  
     _Oh my god, that is so cute._ Oz thought.  
     "Who's cat is this?" Elliot asked.  
     "Oz's little sister's." Leo said.  
     "Is it alright if I pet it a little longer - Oz, was it?"  
     "Sure, I don't think Ada would mind." Oz said. "By they way, this one's name is Snowball."  
     "Ah, I just remembered I need to get something in my dorm. If you'll excuse me." Leo said closing his book and began to stand up, but then Elliot shot up and said, "I'll join you."  
     "That really isn't necessary." Leo said, irritated by Elliot's clinginess.  
     "Wait, let me explain: I'm your roommate,"  
     Oz could tell by Leo's silence he wasn't happy to hear this news. It's not like he could do anything to get him out of this and Oz was a bit envious for him. His friend got paired up with an idol.  
     "and I don't know my way around yet, so I was hoping-"  
     "Okay. Fine. I'll take you to our dorm." Leo said before he could say anything else and escorted Elliot to their room.

 

Elliot was flabbergasted at the mass of books everywhere piled on the floor, Elliot's bed and the desks.  
     "What the hell happened in here?"  
     "I read in my spare time, sorry for the mess, it isn't usually this cluttered." Leo smiled and began picking up the books, stashing them neatly back onto his shelf.  
     Elliot noticed Leo had quite the collection of Holy Knight volumes. He picked one up, running his fingers along the cover.  
     "So, you like Holy Knight, I see."  
     "Eh, it's okay." Leo teased.  
     "Oka-? It's a wonderful series, Edwin is my fa-"  
     "I was playing around, geez. It's actually a really interesting series."  
     "Oh."  
     "Although Oz is more into the series than I am. I think you two would be good friends."  
     "Oz?" Elliot asked, already having forgotten who Oz was.  
     "The person I was with in the library, before. The one who let you pet his sisters cat." Leo clarified.  
     "Oh, that shorty? Really?"  
     "Uh-huh."  
     Elliot smiled to himself.  
     "I'll have to properly introduce myself the next time we meet."

 

The next day Elliot had found out Oz liked Edgar, his least favorite character. Let's just say... It wasn't very pretty, but Leo made sure the two got along and that Elliot apologized for bringing up Edgar's death which Oz is still emotional over. Given time, they'd sure to become good friends.  
     "Putting difference's aside," Leo began in hopes to change subjects, "how about we read in silence?"  
     "Sure-"  
     "Ooooooooz!" Alice yelled, tackling Oz in a hug. The two toppled over.  
     "Wah-? Alice?" Oz asked.  
     "Stupid rabbit, no yelling indoors." Gilbert said in a stern voice, picking the two up.  
     "Oz, Oz!" Alice cheered, clinging to Oz's waist, her cheeks glowing a pink hue."  
     "What is it, Alice?"  
     "Follow Raven and I!" She said pulling Oz along.  
     "Sorry, Leo, Elliot. I've gotta go. See you later."  
     "Who were they?" Elliot asked.  
     "Oz's True Mates, Alice and Gilbert." Leo replied.  
     "Oh... Do you have anyone?"  
     Silence.  
     "No. I don't believe in that."  
     "Oh, well..." It appeared Elliot wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Leo noted something was on his mind.  
     "We can read or do something else if you want."  
     "Ah, yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiiiiiiinally! I've finally gotten the first (real) chapter up~ <33  
> My favorite part in this chapter was writing the scene when Leo teases Elli about Holy Knight being "an okay series" and a second being the transition to the last scene.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More is coming, I won't lose interest in this, watch as this fic (and I) grows (^^)  
> (if I made anyone sound ooc, I apologize, I will try my best in chapter 3)


End file.
